Monkey on the Monkeybars
by Darth Avery
Summary: A short Dwangela ficlet. Basically, I took a JAM situation, and put in the Anti-Jam. Woo fun. Dwangela & A little Jam at the end. R&R please.


**Monkey on the Monkeybars**

_Authors Note- I took a short break from Hostage to write this little ficlet to show a lighter side of Dwight and Angela. Basically, I took a very JAM situation, and put in the Anti-JAM. It may seem a little OOC, but it's called fiction for a reason. _

Autumn in Scranton was a lovely time. The weather still retained some of summer's head, yet it had a hint of winter's briskness. The trees that surrounded the innter nad outer city changed to an array of shades. Somehow, the sun always seemed a bit brighter in fall, maybe because the warm golden tones let out by the sun were exaggerated by the browns and reds in the landscape. When work let out, at 5 o'clock, the sun was orange and big and about a few hours away from setting.

It had been a few years since the engagement, and a couple of months since the wedding. She moved herself and her cats into the beet farm with him and all seemed well at first. However, monogamy had begun to take it's toll on Dwight and Angela around their half a year anniversary. They arranged to see a counceler once every month, to discuss issues. Nothing was bad, they wern't in debt. There wern't late night fights, or name calling, or huge dissagreements. It had just gotten...boring.

"The thrill is gone for me." Angela told the counceler, named Dr. Thaddius Grey, "I mean, when we began dating, it was all a secret from our co-workers. There was thrill involved in it, there was passion. I know I love him, it's just, not interesting." She laid her hand on Dwight's knee, who was sitting right next to her. Their hands intwined, love was clearly not an issue.

Dr. Grey uncrossed his legs, and looked at the two across from him, "The solution for your problem is very simple. To break the boredom of monogamy, one must be more spontanious. By adding new things to one's routine and changing things up, your passion will grow and your love life will be rekindled."

"Our love life was never unkindled." Dwight said, "Was it?" he turned to Angela, who looked up at him and mouthed "Just go with it." with a shrug. Dr Grey turned to look at the clock and saw the time.

"Well, it looks like our session is over." He said, standing up and shaking both of their hands, "Just talk with the receptionist and she will set up your next appointment."

-----

Driving down the empty lane, Angela sat silently staring out of the passengers window from her seat. She liked autumn, it was her second favorite season. On the curbs sat bag upon bag of raked up leaves, piled and ready to be taken off. She looked at Dwight, his hands firmly on the wheel, just as a driver should drive. His eyes scanned the road looking for padastrians to avoid. Upon reaching a stop light, he saw something he'd never noticed before. On the corner, surrounded by a chain link fence, was a park. It was something a child could spend hours playing at, with swings and see-saws, and all sorts of play things for people to enjoy. Than the idea hit Dwight. "Spontaninuity." he muttered to himself, pulling into the turning lane.

"What?" Angela asked him, "Did you say something?"

Dwight shook his head as he turned into the lane over, looking for an entrance. "No, just taking the counceler's advice." He pulled into an empty parking lot that led into the park.

"Dwight, why are we at a park?" Angela asked him, crossing her arms.

He parked the car, turned it off and umbuckled his seatbelt. "I already told you. We are going to do something spontanious, like go play at a park. C'mon, it'll be fun." He hopped out of the car, and in a childlike fashion, ran over to the swings. A mischevious smile was spread across his face as he sat down and started swinging.

Angela unbuckled, and followed out of the car, in a slight huff. "Dwight! I will not resort to such childish antics." She tugged at the pale grey scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. The slick ponytail only made her look more serious.

Dwight still continued. "C'mon Angela!" He said, dragging his shoes across the ground to stop him. "Just for a few minutes. I'll push you."

She uncrossed her arms, and with a huff, gave in. "Alright, fine." she walked over and sat in the swing Dwight had previously been sitting in. She wrapped her gloved hands around the chains that held the swing up. "Go ahead."

Grabbing the chains, Dwight pulled her back and let her go. Her hair bounced around as she sat there, her legs dangeling in the air. When the swing came back, he pushed her back and made her go even higher. Angela sat there, kicking her legs a little in the air. She hadn't been on a real swing since the 6th grade. Slowly, but surely, a smile spread across her face as she giggled. "Higher!" She said, pumping her legs, her mouth spread wide and her eyes widened. "Wooo!" She yelled swinging back and forth by herself, feeling an exhileration she hadn't felt in months.

Dwight stopped pushing her and sat in the swing next to her, starting to swing himself. His long coat blew behind him as he found the same beat as Angela. They were swinging in tandem, both smiling and laughing and yelling.

She slowed her swinging and eventually stopped. He followed suit and sat there, next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling like diamonds, she leaped off the swing and hugged him, giving him kisses. "Dwight, I love you." She managed to get out, between kisses. "We need to do this more often." She seemed less on edge, not the Angela her co-workers know. They felt like they were kids again, and the boredom was long gone.

Dwight kissed her back. "I'm so happy you're happy." He said, uncharasticly sweetly. You'd think they were Meredith drunk, but they were only drunk on love. "You wanna go on the jungle gym?"  
"Yes!" Angela said, hopping up. She felt like an exuberant little girl, playing again. She spun around, her scarf twirling in the air. This was an Angela very few saw. Dwight saw it though, and he loved every second of it.

----

"Is that...Angela? Upside down?" Asked a man in the park with his girlfriend. They were taking a stroll along the walking path.

"I think it is!" Oh my god!" His girlfriend, with frizzy brunette hair and a pink coar, took out a camera and snapped a picture. Angela hung upside down from a jungle gym, while Dwight stood upright, kissing her. It was very romantic, and quite playful. The girl let out a giggle, as her boyfriend took the camera.

"Oh my god!" He said, astonished at the adorableness, "I had no idea Dwight could be this sweet. Or that Angela had a heart."   
"We were at the wedding Jim!" she yelled.

"Geeze Beesly," He said, putting an arm around her shoulder, " Let's go home and make copies for everyone." With that, the two walked off, leaving the lovers at play.


End file.
